


The Lord Of The Rings: Legolas & Tauriel's Tale

by ImaginativeErised



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Romance, Middle Earth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeErised/pseuds/ImaginativeErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots including Tauriel and Legolas. They all take place in the Lord of the Rings universe and after The Hobbit with the battle of Middle Earth. (I know Tauriel wasn't in The Lord Of The Rings) Just adventures, stories and tales ranging throughout the 3 movies with them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #1: A Small Reunion (The Fellowship Of the Ring)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Lord of the Rings Fanfic, so I hope you like it! Be sure to leave those kudos and any criticism is appreciated! More Chapters will be uploded every week, So I hope You Enjoy!

"So 9 then! I now pronounce you as the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said, seeing proud smiling faces in the bright sunlight in Rivendell. They soon left and let the Fellowship discuss and get to know each other. Legolas took Tauriel's hand and led her to the group. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my loyal and brave hearted friend, Tauriel. She is the Captain of the Mirkwood Army for The Woodland Realm." Legolas said. 

Tauriel's heart sped up, a little neverous to meet everyone. She let out her hand for the little Hobbits. From left to right, She learned all their names, Merry, Pippin, Samwise or Sam, and the Ring Bearer, Frodo. "We've never seen a she-elf before." Said Sam in amazement. "Yeah, a magnificent one too." Added Pippin joyfully. "I've heard The Shire was an fascinating place to live in." She said as she looked down on them; smiling. "Oh yes, yes yes! Very beautiful." Said Sam a little nervous. "The Shire is a beautiful place filled with happiness and the best Green Dragon ale!" Added Merry. "And the best Longbottom Leaf!" Boosted Pippin. "And we love having visitors in The Shire!" Finished Frodo. "Then it's settled. I will plan to visit the Shire after this Journey." Said Tauriel sending a warm smile to their small faces. 

Upon meeting them, she charmed the little Hobbits with her kindness. She also met Gimli the Dwarf. Although giving her a strange look and a huff, was at least respectful. She also had reunited with Gandalf the Gray. "Good to see you again Gandalf! It's been far to long!" She greeted him. "As for you Tauriel! Far to long!" He greeted her back with a hug. She had met him when he was part of the Journey There and Back Again almost 50 years ago. He had helped them get to hostage during the Journey. She got to know more about the wise an gray wizard as He had spent some time with her and had told all about the Ring bearer Frodo and Furthermore about Sauron an the Ring. She has already met Aragorn before when Legolas has brought him a few times to the Mirkwood for camp. "Aragorn!" She said. "Tauriel." Aragorn said as they both greeted each other in a hug. Every time they meet, he tells so much stories about the pair when they were young. She enjoyed those stories, and always asked for more when with Aragorn. A she-elf suddenly walked in the room. 

Taking Tauriel by surprise. Legolas introduced her to the graceful she-elf Arwen. "Hello. And welcome to Rivendell. My name is Arwen, daughter of Elrond." She said with a simple smile. She was simply glowing from the warm sun that radiated her skin. Tauriel seemed fascinated by the amount of beauty yet knowledge one she-elf has. "My name is Tauriel. I am the Captain of The Mirkwood Army for the Woodland Realm. As they had spent more time together, they had grown quite close in a span of a few hours. Being one of the only she-elves in Mirkwood, she was glad that she could talk to someone with the same gender. 

After all reunions, and getting to know each other, the Fellowship had packed up and headed out the gates of Rivendell for their adventure.


	2. Prompt #2: Tauriel In Trouble (Two Towers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Travelling to find Merry and Pippin who were taking by Orcs and Urakai, the four warriors set out to rescue them. In the middle of their rescue, Tauriel gets hurt, slowing down the rescue process. Will she be able to contiue on or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Added another chapter for you LOTR and Legolas & Tauriel needs! Because I know I need them! Also thanks to flynalien for dropping kudos and a comment! You know, even one person could inspire someone to keep doing what they're doing! Anyway, thanks again and enjoy! As you know, I don't own Lord Of The Rings Or The Hobbit.

"We have to move now!" Yelled Aragorn as he grabbed Legolas who was in front of him. There was nazguls scanning the area as they flew in the treacherous air above them. Tauriel was the last to hide, helping a tired Gimli to safety. As she was about to run into hiding, Tauriel was thrown away by the nazgul that quickly caught her in it's sight.

She rolled away front he group and was quickly rolling near a rock cliff. She quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff to keep her from falling. The immense pain from her side from the nazgul's blow almost had Tauriel letting go. She has felt so much kinds of pain before, but not like this. The ear screeching shriek that came from the nazgul as it was about to dive and attack Tauriel again, but something an orange light that came from the direction of Sauron's tower distracted it and it flew away.

Once it was completely gone, the group then bolted out of their hiding spot and Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli had sprinted right towards the cliff she was hanging onto.

"Tauriel!" Yelled Legolas as he fled to her aid. "Legolas!" Tauriel's yell barely escaping her mouth. Holding a blade that stuck into her side while rolling and grabbing onto the cliff became to tiring for Tauriel and she gave in, letting go; to weak to go hold herself anymore and excepting her fate now. Legolas quickly grabbed her arm and hoisted her up before she could fall. Aragorn had helped her get on land safely as well, giving Legolas an extra hand. As Legolas laid Tauriel on the ground, and the others had gave them some privacy. Legolas quickly noticed her small dagger that had stabbed into her side when she rolled after getting hit by the Nazgul. "It's not to deep, Tauriel, You might also have a broken rib from the hit you took from the Nazgul. But it will still need some time to heal." He said reassuring her.

He quickly and carefully took the blade out and she let out a small and quick yelp. As he removes part of her green tunic and brown amour, and quickly does the Athelas healing on her. After, he carefully bandages her side, stopping the bleeding in the process. Tauriel's hands start to get cold and she starts feeling dizzy. "Tauriel, you need to get rest. You can't travel wounded. You might be to weak for an ambush." He says, warming up her hands in his.

She could feel her hands warm up again. A tear of happiness had fell from her eyes and her delicate hands cupped Legolas's face. "Hannon, Melleth nin." She simply said as she leaned and kissed the Royal Archer. Legolas first felt surprised, but then quickly returned the kiss. Sitting Tauriel up. As they broke away, they saw a happy Aragorn and Gimli smiling back at them. Still cupping Legolas' face Tauriel responded "Where are we going again?" She asked playfully. "We aren't going anywhere until your healed. You never know when we will be ambushed." Aragorn said with a smile. Proud of his best friend finally finding love. "Come on laddies! You can do more of that when we rest for the night!" Blabbed Gimli happily for the couple. Tauriel chuckled and kissed Legolas once more. Breaking the kiss he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and said, "Melleth nin." With a loving smile. "Melleth nin." She returned it with another kiss.

_Melleth nin - My Love_

_Hannon Melleth nin - Thank You My Love_


	3. Prompt #3: Helms Deep Victory (The Two Towers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deleted Scene from The Two Towers where Legolas and Gimli Compare their total body count after the Fight Of Helm's Deep. Tauriel ends up joining the Fun little game and compares her total body count with the two warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another LOTR oneshot with Leuriel! I noticed I'm starting to do oneshots and prompts of Leuriel based on Deleted scenes. Anyway, here is another oneshot/prompt for your Leuriel needs! Enjoy! I don't own Lord Of The Rings Or The Hobbit.

"Final count... 42." Smirked Legolas as he cleaned his bow. "42? Huh, that's not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting on 43." Gimli boosted and at Legolas' answer. Legolas quickly then pulled out an arrow, and fired just below Gimil, shooting the orc he was sitting on. "43." He said finally. "He was already dead." Said Gimli. "He as twitching." Said Legolas. "He was twitching, because I got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" 

Yelled Gimli again while shaking the axe that was impaled in the orc's face, making the body twitch and jerk. "You guys must have taken breaks, because My final count... Is 45." Tauriel said as she walked up to them. The men were in shock as she just returned them a innocent smile. Gimli then said, "That's not possible!" Said Gimli. "Oh yes it is." Legolas said giving Tauriel a warm smile then walking away with her. Intertwining fingers in each other as they left a stunned Gimli sitting on an orc.


	4. Prompt #4: The Drinking Game (Return Of The King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel Watches And Wonders who will win in Legolas and Gimli's Drinking Game at the Pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo Middle Earthlings! Another Leuriel and Deleted Scene again for you! This one had to be my favourite Fics i've written before so I hope you Enjoy because I sure did while reading it! I don't own Lord Of The Rings Or The Hobbit.

"Porses?" Èomer says as he offers both Legolas and Gimli pints of strong liquor. Tauriel found Legolas at the bar and decided to join him. "Hello Melleth nin." Tauriel said as she stood beside him. "Hello Melleth nin." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. Tauriel noticed Legolas holding a pint of striking liquor, and was about to question but was interrupted by the conversation between Gimli and Legolas at the table. "So it's a drinking game?" Asked Legolas as the crowds held their liquor higher into the air with cheers all around. "Last one standing wins!" Gimli said as he laughed confidently. Legolas looked at the pint and looked back at Tauriel who was standing next to him. They exchanged confused looks and shrugs as they glanced at Gimli, who was chugging his liquor down by the minute. Tauriel crossed her arms and smiled as she watched Her Prince drink the liquor; slowly and a little bit disgusted by the bitter taste.

A while later Tauriel saw Gimli with liquor bubbles sticking to his beard, while finishing each pint with an obnoxious comment, thought or action. She then turned her attention to Legolas, who was quickly and surprisingly neatly finishing pint after pint. Her brows raised up in surprise; surprise Her Lover can handle this much liquor.

She watched as the two men were handed pint after pint on the table. Anxious to see who would win this ridiculous game. "It's the dwarfs that go swimming with little hairy woman!" Exclaimed Gimli, while laughing. "Gimli's definitely... Having fun." Tauriel said with her brow furrowed and a smirk on her face. "I feel something." Said Legolas rubbing his fingers together. Tauriel and Èomer just shared shocked and terrified looks at each other as Legolas continues. "A slight tingle in my fingers... I think it's affecting me." He finishes, Tauriel just giggled at Her Prince's innocent thoughts. "Eeehhhheheh! Whud did I sah? He can't huld his liqur...." Stopped Gimli as his eyes crossed each other and he fell backwards on the stool. His speech was a little distorted when he spoke, he also kind of looked worse for wear. Tauriel giggled at the dwarf warrior; past out on the floor. "Game over." Legolas finished as he just shrugged. "My Prince once again, won." She said hooking onto his arm and tiptoeing to kiss his cheek. She then saw a full pint of liquor siting on the table, picked it up and chugged it. Legolas had a surprised expression on his face as he looked down at His Captain. "Round two?" She simply asked putting the finished pint back on the table. "As you wish My Captain." He said and Èomer gave the two pints if liquor and both started to chug each one down.

_Melleth nin - My Love_


	5. Prompt #5: The Fight In The Forest Of  Amon Hen (The Fellowship of the Ring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship and the Fight of Amon Hen told in Tauriel's POV... Somewhat. I don't own Lord Of The Rings Or The Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for all ya'll! Hope you enjoy!

"Tauriel!" Yelled Legolas as he grabbed Tauriel away before an arrow could strike her. They both fell down a hill and crashed into a tree. He quickly retreated back on his feet and help Tauriel get back on hers. Shooting arrows and throwing daggers the two fought back to back in the forest. Until a loud horn had filled the forest air. "The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas said. "Boromir." Said Aragorn under his breath. Tauriel and Legolas exchanged looks and both followed Aragon to Boromir's aid. Fighting as they go along, they covered for Aragorn as he travelled to the sound of the horn. The orcs were decreasing more and more as the sounds of the forest was getting softer. Everyone was separated by now and only a few orcs were left. Tauriel had lost Legolas in the fight while following Aragorn. 

"Legolas! Legolas!" She called out looking around her. "Lego-" she was cut off when an orc had hit her hard, making her fly into a tree, smacking her back against it and rolling down a hill. She was met with striking blue eyes and warm hands in hers before fading to black. 

"What happened?" Tauriel woke up and asked. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam are reaching the Eastwood Shore!" Tauriel heard Legolas yell out as he dragged a canoe to the waters. As she looked at Aragorn who was looking back at him with a hopeless expression on his face, he saw in the corner of his eye, Tauriel stand up on her feet and dusting off her armor. "Tauriel! You are awake! Are you okay mellon nin?" Asked Legolas as ran to her and he took his hand into hers and cupped her face to keep her head still. "I am okay. What happened?" She asked again. "We lost Boromir. 3 arrows in the chest." Aragorn said with a sigh. Tauriel could feel her stomach fall as she heard Boromir died. Even though she only knew Boromir for a short time, was a respectful and brave man. "They're gone. Frodo and Sam are gone." Informed Legolas. The pair looked back at Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them." Said Legolas. "Frodo's Fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said. The pair and Gimli had gathered closer together, thinking what to do with the breaking of the Fellowship. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said, walking closer to the group. 

They all gathered in a circle as Aragorn put his hands on Gimli and Legolas' shoulders and said "But if we hold to each other, we will not abandon Merry and Pippin torment to death. Not when we have strength left." Aragorn said with inspiration as he grabbed his weapons. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He said whilst returning his dagger. "Let's hunt some orc." Aragorn smirk as he suited up. The remaining Fellowship warriors exchanged courageous smiles and followed Aragorn to suit up. Gimli exclaimed in excitement as her ran, following Aragorn into the woods. "Are you ready for another journey?" Asked Legolas to Tauriel. She picked up her bow and returned her daggers. "I knew you would ask that." She simply said as she smirked and they both headed towards Gimli and Aragorn.


	6. Prompt #6: The Death Of Saruman (Return of the King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTR Deleted Scene where Saurman died. Just added with some Leuriel in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Hiatus'! Hiatus' everywhere! So sorry for it! But I still have the Leuriel Shiplings, (Shipping Feelings) and I realized I still have like 3 already written prompts for these elves. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Lord Of The Rings Or The Hobbit.

As the team meets up in the Drowning Isengard, they stop at the tower of Saruman, where he is standing at the brim of the tower, looking down on the team. The horses stop with a neigh and water. Splashes everywhere once they move. Tauriel had switched horses with Gimli, giving Gimli his own horse and Tauriel sitting behind Legolas. "The path you have set him on, could only lead him, to death." Saruman says evilly. "I've had enough!" Says Gimli as he travels closer to Legolas and Tauriel. "Shoot him. Stick it out in his gut." He says as the pair reach for an arrow. "No" Gandalf orders them. "Come down Saruman! And your life will be spared!" He yells out, his voice echoing in the distance. 

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" He yells as he blasts a burning inferno towards Gandalf, casting him in flames. They all cover their eyes from the bright flaming embers. But the flames soon stop and Gandalf and Shadowfax didn't get hurt by the attack. "Saruman! Your staff us broken!" Claimed Gandalf as they all watch his staff crumble and explode into thin air. His magic drained from his hands so soon. Grima Wormtongue then arrives just behind Saruman. He looks down and sees Thèoden with a face if regret and sorry. Tauriel then slowly grabs an arrow as she was caught by Legolas. "Tauriel, not yet." He says and holds her hand, intwining their fingers together. "Grima, you will not follow him, you are not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." Thèoden says with forgiveness in his heart. He sees through Grima's regretful eyes and Grima shifts slowly back to the entrance of the tower up above. 

"Men of Rohan. What is the House of Rohan? But a thatched bar where brigins drink and reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs?! Victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you! Thèoden 'Horse Master'!" Saruman mockingly says. "You are a lesser son of greater size." He finishes. Grima, come now. Be free of him." Is all Thèoden says. Everyone exchanged confused and surprised looks at Thèoden's actions. "FREE? He will never be free!" Yells Saruman. "No." Denies Wormtongue as Saruman slaps him to the ground. Tauriel arms her bow and Legolas sees this and whispers "Not yet." As he puts his hand on her bow and gently pushes it down. "Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's council! Tell us what you know!" Ordered Gandalf. "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided! I will not be held prisoner here-" he stops as they all see Grima Wormtongue stab Saruman with his dagger a few times at his back. 

The minute the elves see this both Legolas and Tauriel fire an arrow up into the sky and hit Grima. The two arrows impale him as he falls to the floor; dead. As for Saruman, he falls backwards from his tower. His lifeless body spinning as it lands, impaled into a large spike on a wheel. The shock expression from everyone as they look away or gasp in horror. Tauriel gasps as she hugged Legolas from the back to look away from it. He turns around and hugs her back; comforting her. Hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. "Send word to all of our allies. And to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free." Says Gandalf. 

"The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf finishes as he tells Thèoden. The wheel starts to move as the weight of Saruman's body is to heavy. His body soon became engulfed in water, burying him from head to toe. Legolas can feel Tauriel's heavy breathing against his chest. He runs his hand down her head to calm her tone. The same death reminded her of how she saw Kili get impaled by an Urakai right in front if her eyes. But she feels more calm being in Legolas's arms; comforting her in the process. She starts to feel better as the team moves along with their Journey and Battle through Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update more! Be sure to drop those comments and kudos!


	7. Prompt #7: Oilphant Takedown (The Return Of The King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Battle of Minas Tirith, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli & Tauriel arrive with ships filled with ghosts,and help join fight in war. Aragorn then sends the Two Elves to takedown Oliphants. Plus Gimli, Legolas & Tauriel continue the 'Body Count' Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus' stop today cause I'm back! So glad to be back I even wrote another prompt for Leguriel in under 30 minutes. Anyway enjoy! I don't own Lord Of The Rings Or The Hobbit.

As the four warriors return to Minas Tirith with ghost and legends behind their back, and they all fight till the end for their freedom in Middle Earth. Orcs, Urakai, Nazgul, Ringwraiths and even Oilphants roam around the battle field of Minas Tirith. But the four kept fighting, as there was a hope for another tomorrow.

"Legolas! Tauriel!" Yelled Aragorn as the pair turned around to see the challenge Aragorn had set upon them. Two ginormous oilphants heading their way. The two exchanged glances as they set off the defeat the oliphants. 

Legolas went ahead and jumped on the first one he saw. Tauriel watched as he grabbed on one of it's horns, swinging and landed on one of it's legs while hanging on to the impaled arrows in it's skin. Legolas then jumped to the other leg, then climbing as it moves reaching the top of the oliphant. Taking a quick glance at Tauriel he saw her also grab on one of the horns, swinging until she grabbed on it's trunk. It then flew it's trunk into the air and she was thrown into the air as well. Landing atop of the oliphant. He smiled at His skilled Captain as he continued to shot arrows and count the bodies he had defeated on the moving animal. 

Knocking and firing arrows at the enemies that were heading to attack him, he then runs and grabs onto a rope, swinging him into the air beside the oliphant. Bringing out his dagger he cuts of the rope that hold the whole base on top of the animal, dragging them down as he holds on and the whole base brings him back up on the oliphant; defeating all the crew on the gigantic animal in an instant. Beside him, sees Tauriel who was also defeating enemies who attacked her and shooting a bow through the conductor of the Oilphant instantly. The base on top of the oliphant started shaking and she took out her dagger and cut the rope that held the whole base atop of the moving creature as she grabbed the rope, swinging in mid air, and pulling the base right off the oliphant. Flinging it into the air, landing into a series of dust clouds. All that was left was oliphant. 

Legolas ran to the head of the animal and quickly pulled out three arrows and shot it in the head; the oliphant crashing down and Legolas sliding right off from it's trunk. He saw a awestruck Gimli as he landed, and then diverted his attention back on Tauriel, watching her defeat her first Oliphant. She then ran to the head as well, mirroring Legolas' actions but instead, the creature moved it's head as she lost her balance and fell off the front of the head. She quickly held onto on of it's horns, pulled out her light swords and swung right into the forehead of the oliphant. The blades first as it stabbed right through the animal, tumbling down to the ground and Tauriel again, grabbing on the horns, let go into mid air and lands right in front of the animal. And coincidently beside Legolas' Oliphant and also in front of Gimli. 

The pair panted as they both looked at Gimli; struck with awe in his eyes. "That still only counts as one!!" He yells back at them as they both look at each other, smirking. The four continue to fight in the war, not knowing when it will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might post the next day! Be sure to drop those kudos and commet which prompt is you favourite so far! Anyway thanks for reading!


	8. Prompt #8: Tauriel Touches the Palanthíri (The Return of the King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel Touches the Palanthíri before Aragorn in The Return Of The King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or TH.

After the discussion of where and why to do next, and hoping that Frodo and Sam are still alive after so much time has gone by, Tauriel wonders through the dark room of the King's Throne, she observes the place. Soaking up the architecture and design of the room. "Minas Tirith is beautiful. A City of Kings indeed." She says to herself waking to the white marble throne. Something just below the throne catches her eye as blanket covers the identity of the object. Curiosity submerges her thoughts and she removes the blanket, uncovering the Palanthíri. Remembering what happened to Merry had caused them to set camp here. But some dark aura had made her curiosity drag her deeper. 

She hovers her palms above it, hearing the black speech in fragments and whispers, calling out her name again, again; until she finally touches it. She carries it into her hands and the vision of The Eye looking at her, whispering her name. Tauriel looks at The Eye with no fear, but on the inside dread has gotten ahold of her. "What is your name?" He speaks out to her. Her heart pumping fast and her palms start to sweat. "Tauriel..." She answers back. She seemed forced to speak her name, like she was being controlled by Sauron. Sauron then shows her a vision of herself. Getting shot by and arrow, and getting impaled by a dagger; dying. Suffering. Then he shows her another vision of Legolas cradling her dead body in his arms; crying. Then the rest of The Fellowship dying right in front of her, a battle happening again in Minas Tirith and even Sauron's Wraith. Her eyes widen in shock as she drops the Palanthíri. She backs away, falls to the ground and hears the loud thuds of the Palanthíri dropping and Rolling away. Holding her chest, her breathing becomes heavy an her thoughts and mind suddenly feel hopeless, scared, controlled. The rolling stopped and is followed by fast footsteps that can be heard coming her way. 

"Tauriel! What happened? Are you alright?" Legolas says as her enters the room, seeing a scared Tauriel sitting in the floor. He runs to her aid and holds his hands into hers as she only points at the dark Palanthíri. "I'm sorry." She whispers as Legolas could puzzle the situation here. "You didn't say anything about Frodo and the Ring? Or about Aragorn?" Her frantically asked. Looking into her emerald green eyes, seeing only a blank lifeless expression. She just nods her head no, hearing a relieved sigh from him. "I'm sorry." She whispers again, looking scared and lost. "It's okay Tauriel." Legolas then cups her face, trying to make her snap out of her feared state. She swallows and speaks, 

"I saw a vision where The whole Fellowship die right before my waking eyes... I saw a vision of me, dying in your arms... I saw the Throne of the King burn into ashes..." She trails off in a whisper.   
"That is only a false hope, that you shouldn't fall for. Don't let the fear take you Tauriel." Legolas says. A small tear had fallen down her cheek as he wiped it away. Her breathing becomes calm, feeling the life travel it's way back into her, and the feeling of strength now carries he back to the shore. 

He looks into her emerald green eyes, trying to find that gleam of hope and life in her eyes. And finds it. She feels that she broke out of her lifeless state and buries her face into Legolas' chest and her arms wrap around him. He cuddles her back on the floor; and as they depart, she kisses him passionately, and he returns the kiss. Legolas feeling the life had gone back into her body. She smiles as they depart from their kiss and says "I Love You." Looking right into his sky blue eyes. "I Love You Too." He says back looking into her emerald orbs. Happiness dancing around in each other's eyes, they stand up and head back to their room to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop Kudos and Comments please! Thx! :)


End file.
